The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, which is one of multilayer chip electronic components, is a chip-shaped condenser mounted on circuit boards of various electronic products such as a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity.
Since this multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic devices.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities between the dielectric layers are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layer as described above has piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when direct current (DC) voltage or alternate current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may be generated between the internal electrodes to cause vibration.
This vibration is transferred to a circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entire circuit board becomes an acoustic reflective surface generating a vibration sound that becomes noise.
The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region between 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, known to make a person uncomfortable. The vibration sound making the person uncomfortable as described above is referred to as acoustic noise.